Gun Powder and Lead
by ericastwilight
Summary: Officer Edward is sent to check on Chief Swan's daughter while she's home visiting from college. He's nervous to see his true love again, but troubles arises as her date is not so nice. Can he protect her? Will she let him?


**Gunpowder and Lead**

**Song by Miranda Lambert**

**One Shot**

"Hey Edward, you can take off already. There's nothing happening anyway. Mark and I got it," Charlie indicated from behind his desk as he laid his cards down and Mark groaned, losing again.

"Sounds like a plan, not that I have anything to do," I complained as I got up from my desk and grabbed my coat.

"Do you mind passing by my house? Bella came down to visit from college and she had some date tonight, but I didn't like the look of him much," Charlie asked as my fists clenched at the idea of Bella with another man.

"Bella came home and didn't tell me." I gritted through my teeth.

"She didn't want to 'bother' you she said. She met this guy in a bar in Port Angeles. Just pass by to see if she's home. By all means, stop by too, I rather it be you than the creep James she was going out with." Charlie shrugged. I took a few deep breaths to maintain what control I had.

I climbed into my new Volvo, angry that Bella chose not to tell me she was in town. It was obvious she was avoiding my calls, emails and letters ever since it happened the last time she was in town. I missed her; all I wanted was to be surrounded by her. I must have scared her the last time. I took her virginity knowing that she was leaving in the morning, knowing she would not let me leave with her.

I would follow her to the ends of the earth if need be. She had made it clear she didn't want me to. She wanted to have no strings attached to this place. Charlie was enough. I had given her another string to attach her here. But she didn't love me like I loved her. I had loved her since I'd known her.

I reached her house and saw the lights on in the living room area, the porch light on and a rental car in the driveway. There was no other vehicle in sight so she must be home alone. I let out a breath of relief and wondered briefly if I should get out and go see her. I told myself no; I couldn't handle rejection again. I was ready to leave and head home when I heard something that made my blood run cold. A high piercing scream came from Bella's house.

I called it in to Charlie quickly and ran quickly towards the front door when it burst open with Bella's shirt torn open and a couple of scratches on her chest. She saw me and rushed into my arms. "Edward!" I wrapped my arms around her and looked into her eyes; she was terrified.

"You bitch. Get back here and finish what you started." A dirty blonde man with dead, cold blue eyes came running out of the house and stopped abruptly. I pulled Bella behind me, her hands clutching the back of my uniform for dear life.

"Stay where you are," I warned the man that was just staring at Bella, licking his lips.

"Mind your own business. This is the way she likes to play," James indicating, never taking his eyes away from Bella's scared form. I felt Bella shake behind me. I took my gun from its holster and pointed it to James, removing the safety.

"I've known Bella all her life and this is not her idea of fun. Stay where you are." I knew I had to keep him there but I also had to protect Bella. The sounds of sirens came into my ears as Charlie's cruiser pulled in. Charlie and Mark both got out of the cruiser with their guns aimed at James. Charlie looked at Bella his eyes wide with fear and anger.

"Put your hands up. We're taking you in for assault," Charlie stated firmly. James did what he was told but a look of loathing and anger was on his face. Mark returned his gun to his holster and approached James and put him in hand cuffs as he read him his Miranda rights. Charlie and I also returned our guns to our holsters. I turned my attention to Bella.

"Are you ok, love?" I whispered as I looked into her eyes that were glistening with tears. She nodded and clutched at my shirt and chest as Mark and Charlie started walking James to Charlie's cruiser.

"I'll be back bitch!" James screamed, struggling against Mark's grip. Charlie wasn't gentle as he was putting him into the back of the cruiser. Charlie rushed over and took Bella in his arms.

"Bells, you need to tell me what he did." Charlie looked pale and worried.

"We came back and I asked if he wanted to watch the game and grab a beer before he took off. He tried to go further than just kissing and he started to get pushy, so I pushed back. I thought he would back off and leave, instead he started to paw me while I told him no and he tore my shirt. I managed to scream and kick him in the groin and then I ran out and Edward was here," Bella explained in barely above a whisper. Charlie looked up at me and I nodded.

"Bella, I need to get him booked. I need you to stay here. Edward, can stay with you if you'd like?" Charlie brushed Bella's hair from her face and Bella just nodded. He passed her to me. "Please stay with her until I get back. Don't leave her alone please."

"Of course, Charlie. I'll get her inside." I wrapped my arms around Bella and led her inside the house. I walked Bella to her sofa and grabbed a throw and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Bella, would you like something to drink?" Bella nodded but got up from the sofa and grabbed the throw and threw it in the trash before going into the kitchen.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked cautiously.

"I didn't want to have something that that pig sat on wrapped around me and I'm grabbing a drink of water," Bella stated firmly. "Would you like anything?"

"No thank you," I indicated. Bella grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator and drank deeply from it then shivered. I went by her side and took her hands in one of my own, with the other I lifted her chin to look at me.

"Why didn't you return any my calls, emails or letters Bella?" I looked in her beautiful brown eyes trying to decipher the emotion behind them.

"You know why, Edward. There are only two ways this can go for us to work. You follow me or I come back. I know you well enough that you would have left everything behind if I let you. I can't come back here. I need the sun or at least I thought I did." Bella bit her lower lip in indecision. "I wanted to call you so badly. I wanted to hear your voice. But I was scared that if I did, I would be on a plane back in a heart beat. My dreams don't do you justice."

"Why didn't you give me the choice to come and follow you? I would've come in a heartbeat too. I love you, Bella. You know I have since…the day I pulled your hair in 1st grade," I said with so much love and conviction behind every word.

Bella smiled a breathtaking smile and kissed my lips sweetly. I wrapped my arms around her kissed her in return before pulling away. It was not right to go any further right now. Not after what just happened to her. "Come on, you should get cleaned up and head to bed."

"I don't want to be alone," Bella whispered, mostly to herself.

"I'm not going anywhere." I bent down and kissed her again. She took my hand and led me to the base of the stairs. I stopped as she continued to pull, causing her stumble backwards into my arms. I steadied her and let go of her hand. "Bella, I don't think it's a good idea for me to go with you upstairs." Bella placed her hands on to my chest and frowned slightly.

"Please Edward." Bella pouted her eyes threatening to brim over with tears. My heart ached to see her in any kind of discomfort. I nodded. We quietly ascended the stairs to her bedroom. She led me to her bed to sit. She grabbed a bag from her dresser top. "I'll be out in a while. Wait for me?"

"Forever," I whispered. Bella smiled her eyes full an emotion that I still couldn't decipher.

Bella left closing the door behind her. I took my holster and gun off and set it on her dresser. I laid back on her bed, contemplating her words. She wanted to be with me, she just didn't like that I would give up my family, friends and career for her. Silly girl; of course I would give up everything for her. My own life, if need be.

I heard the shower running; my thoughts floated to the sight of her wet body. The water glistening with beads of water flowing down her chest, down her lean torso, down to…

_Snap out of it._ I concentrated on my breathing and sat on the old rocking chair in the corner of her room. Several minutes passed by before I heard the water stop.

Bella came into the room wearing nothing but a white towel. I swallowed. She blushed a deep shade of crimson before she turned off the lights and closed the door.

"Sorry, I forgot to get my clothes for bed." She didn't make eye contact with me. I was grateful for that. I couldn't take my eyes off her beautiful legs and bare shoulders. She rummaged through her dresser drawers and bit her lip in concentration. She found something because she quickly turned to me.

"Close your eyes please," Bella whispered. I closed them and covered them with my hands even though I wished I didn't have to. A few moments passed.

"Edward, open your eyes," Bella whispered her sweet breath intoxicating my senses. I opened my eyes slowly as I realized that Bella was leaning in towards me, just inches from my face. I gazed at her deep brown eyes and I could see the love but something else, desire. She leaned in closer brushing her lips on mine. I returned her kiss and deepened it, tasting her tongue against mine, moaning at the taste. She shifted slightly and straddled my lap. Her hands slipped up to my hair tugging at it gently bringing me closer to her body. My hands -of their own accord- went from her hair to her shoulders realizing that they were still bare, I pulled away. I looked at her and realized that she was still in a towel.

"Bella…I want to, but you just…" She crushed her lips to mine not letting me finish. Her lips and body molded to mine as her hands traveled to my shirt, unbuttoning my buttons. I lifted myself off the rocking chair and her legs wrapped around my hips. I groaned at the friction she was creating against my erection. I laid her on the bed and pulled away. I needed to get control of the situation. I knew I wanted to be with her in every way but I also knew that I couldn't handle her walking away again. I stepped away and she looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"Bella, I don't think that this is a good idea. I can't do this and then watch you leave or worse wake up and you're gone." I tore my eyes away from hers, not wanting to see the pain in her eyes or for her to see mine.

Bella stood up from her bed and put a hand on my chest. "I know what I want. I've tried denying it for the past few months but nothing has worked. I just couldn't get you out of my mind. Edward, I love you. I don't know what's going to happen after tonight, but I know it won't be without you." I cupped her face in my hand looking into her depthless eyes and saw the emotion behind them, love.

I felt her hands on my bare chest; my shirt had been left open. I leaned in and kissed her lips passionately then licked her bottom lip asking for access to her mouth. Her lips parted and the scent and taste broke my resolve as my tongue explored the depths of her warm mouth. My hands slid from her face to her shoulders down to the towel around her chest. I tugged on the towel lightly and it fell away giving me a full view of my Bella.

"Beautiful," I whispered and kissed her again. Her small hands removed the rest of my shirt and went to my belt buckle as my hands explored everything within reach. My thumbs grazed her pert nipples as she went to work with the zipper of my pants. I kicked off my shoes then gripped Bella around her hips and lifted her up and laid her on the bed. I removed my pants, boxers and socks quickly and crawled over her.

"Edward…" she gasped as I pressed my body closer to hers. Her back arched meeting me half way. The warmth of her body next to mine was sending my body into overdrive.

My lips met with hers as my hands explored her body. She gasped for breath as my lips left hers and trailed kisses along her next to the center of chest. I took a nipple in my mouth, enjoying the taste and moans the action caused to release from Bella's lips. Bella's hips bucked, rubbing against my rock hard cock. I groaned in satisfaction at the friction she was creating but I craved more.

Bella pushed me away and straddled my hips, my erection pressing against her backside. She trailed kisses along my chest my hands at her hips caressing her thighs. I bucked my hips wanting to be inside her. She lifted herself up; her warm core at the tip of my head. I groaned at the warmth as my hands guided her down onto me.

We both moaned at the sensation, she was still for a few moments trying to grow accustomed to my size. She started to rock her hips back and forth on top of me. My eyes rolled and closed at the warm and tight grip her core had me in.

"Edward, look at me," she gasped.

My eyes met hers; one of my hands left her hips to move to her hair and I pulled her closer and kissed her lips. I sat up slightly both groaning at the new angle and depth that this allowed. I held her up with my arms wrapped around her small waist as I met with each of her thrusts. Her legs wrapped around me and I pulled her chest closer, my mouth closing around one of her breasts as she continued to glide above me. Bella's back arched closer to me her head fell back as she moaned my name over and over again.

Our bodies were slick with sweat; I was getting close as was Bella. One of my hands traveled in between our bodies as I started to rub her swollen bundle of nerves and she started to scream my name as I felt her walls start to clench around me. She crashed her lips to mine and she moaned as she went over the edge bringing me with her. We both fell back our bodies still intertwined. She started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked, moving hair that was stuck to her slick forehead.

"My father might just walk in any moment. That's what." Bella smirked and kissed my lips. I froze; as much as Charlie wished Bella and I would get together, I didn't think he would appreciate finding us like this. I kissed Bella a few times and then jumped up from her bed. Bella laughed again. I went around the room picking up my clothes and quickly changed.

"Can you go get me water downstairs while I put some clothes on?" Bella smiled and kissed my cheek as I tried putting a shoe on.

"Sure." I got up from the rocking chair. "Just please put your clothes on before Charlie gets back." I walked to the door as Bella let the sheet fall off her body and she nodded. I groaned, she looked amazing. I shook my head and headed downstairs. I went to the kitchen and opened the fridge and found some fresh fruit and a couple of bottles of water. I assembled everything on a large plate when I heard the phone ring. I let it ring at the 2nd ring the answering machine came on. The phone beeped and it was Charlie on the line.

"Edward, Bella… why aren't you answering the damn phone? James escaped; he hit me and knocked me out, Mark's been shot. I think I've been out cold for 20 minutes. Edward, you have to get Bella out of there, now!"

I dropped everything and went to my hip for my gun. Damn it, I left it upstairs. I turned quickly as I felt a breeze from the front door. There at the doorway was James a gun in his hand pointed at me. There was no way I would let him get upstairs. I lunged at him knocking him off his feet. The gun went off, missing me by less than an inch. I gripped his hand and his grip on the gun loosened and it fell to the ground. My right hand hit across his jaw.

"Did you really think that I will let you touch her again?" I growled, sending another punch to his jaw. James grunted as blood spewed from his mouth. A wicked glint was in his eyes as he lifted a knife from his boot and swung at me. The knife sliced my arm and chest. I stumbled back and fell on top of the gun he was holding earlier. He lunged at me, knife held high ready to strike then I heard the gun shot.

James eyes held a look of surprise as his eyes rolled behind his head and he fell to his side. There at the just above the foot of the stairs was Bella holding up my gun. Her eyes were wide with fear or determination. I got up and kicked James's knife and the gun away from him. I checked for a pulse; he was dead.

I put my hands up cautiously and walked closer to Bella. "Bella, lower the gun and hand it to me." Bella seemed to be frozen and lost in her own thoughts. I heard the front door slam as Charlie just arrived. He must've understood what just happened because he chose to stand beside me with his hands up.

"Bella honey, it's over. Put the gun down," Charlie whispered with sadness in his voice. Neither of us had to pull the trigger on another person and here Bella managed to kill someone. How would she take knowing she just killed another being?

Bella cocked her head and lowered the gun. "I guess he knows what this little girl is made of."


End file.
